


Snow Laughing Matter

by Pastelglitchesxx



Series: Flip Envy Into Ecstasy (Arrowverse Polycule AU) [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cait trying to get Frost to communicate, Comfort, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dorks in Love, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Go Easy On Me, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love (shh they don't know it yet), Killersnow, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Protective Caitlin Snow, Returning Home, Snowfrost - Caitlin x Frost, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 4, first fanfic, fluffy with a dash of angst at the start, how do you do custom tags, nvm I think I figured it out, she does!!!, swearing a lot on Frost's part, takes place the night Frost comes back in s4 when they're back home at their place, they have a lot of laughs, they're very protective of each other basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelglitchesxx/pseuds/Pastelglitchesxx
Summary: We need to talk, she thought. Her newly returned roommate didn't answer."Killer Frost," Caitlin called, her voice hard. "We have to talk."No we don't, Frost growled in their head. Gushing about your feelings is for bitchboys like Barry."Seriously?"
Relationships: Killer Frost & Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow
Series: Flip Envy Into Ecstasy (Arrowverse Polycule AU) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020049
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Snow Laughing Matter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic! I'm hyperfixating over Killer Frost from The Flash, and I really ship her and Caitlin. I've made some fanart of them on my DA (GAYSWILLRULE) and tumblr art blog (Pastelglitchesdrawsiguess). Check it out if you want! This fic takes place the very night when Frost finally comes back, when they go home for the night. This is Killersnow/Snowfrost content, but you can take it as just friends! No smut cuz I hc Cait as ace (and cause I'm very underage) uHHH hope you like it! It's 3 am and I haven't slept :')

Caitlin dropped her keys on the dresser, closing the door to her loft behind her. 

She peeled off her coat and hung it on the rack, humming quietly to herself. She turned, flicking on the kitchen light as she entered, and splayed her hands on the counter. 

_We need to talk,_ she thought. Her newly returned roommate didn’t answer. 

“Killer Frost,” Caitlin called, her voice hard. “We have to talk.”

_No we don’t,_ Frost growled in their head. _Gushing about your feelings is for bitchboys like Barry._

“Seriously?” Caitlin cursed. She almost found the cold woman’s remarks endearing, if not for the knowledge that her friend was just delaying what had to happen. They had to talk about her disappearance. 

_“Yes, seriously,”_ her echoing voice sarcastically quipped. “ _I’m as serious as a fucking clown, babe.”_

“Stop it,” Caitlin pleaded, a little too harshly. “You’re not being funny right now.”

_“I think I’m being very funny.”_

“I’m being honest.”

_“Oh, please. You’re just mad at me—”_

“Who wouldn’t be fucking mad?!” Caitlin snapped, her hands gripping the ends of the counter, “You left me,” she shook her head. “You ate all my cereal and then practically faked your fucking _death!”_

 _“It wasn’t exactly my choice!”_ Killer Frost hissed back, gaining control of the body and slamming her frigid fists against the kitchen island. Sharp shards of ice sprayed across the counter, glistening it to a soft blue.

Caitlin went silent, barely letting herself breathe. She couldn’t tell what part of their shared body was controlled by her, or her roommate. 

Frost was quiet. Caitlin didn’t dare speak. She felt a pang in their chest, but was unsure if it belonged to her. Her gut felt like emotion had been aired out of it, leaving a cold sensation of nothingness. Like something had been sucked out. 

Cait hated the feeling. For a moment, she wondered if Frost had been taken from her again. She felt panic begin to drip at her spine. She wanted to scream out for her Killer Frost, her KF, her _Kay_ — but she couldn’t find the control to use her mouth. 

Finally, Frost let out a shivering sigh. Caitlin was sure she had felt the panic, too, thinking even for a second they had been ripped apart again. 

“ _... It was the only food I could find.”_

Before Caitlin could maintain herself, a laugh rattled out of their throat. Uncertainty flickered in her—she could feel the weight of it in her bones—but in an instant, she knew it was hers. But it was unlike her laugh. It was filled with pure shock and happiness, something she didn’t often let herself feel. 

She stared, surprised by the noise. After a minute had ticked away, she giggled. Then chuckled. Followed by a squeal that fell into a bellowing laugh. Her feet stepped backwards, making her almost fall into the kitchen sink, but she couldn’t care. She was happy, and finally, she let that happiness out.

She could feel Killer Frost again; smiling to herself in their headspace, not out of smugness, but a genuine smile, like this was the first time the ice queen was hearing their laugh. The first time she had truly appreciated the sound of it. 

They laughed so hard, they snorted, which made them both burst into a new type of amusement. They had to grip their stomach because their laughing was starting to hurt. They were pulling in raspy breaths, and yet, laughter still brimmed in their loft. 

Finally, limping to the living room coach, Cait had to force it to a close, trying to make sure she didn’t suffocate herself and the cryomaniac she shared a body with. 

A small smirk tugged at their lips, while they gasped for oxygen on the soft cushions.

“... I missed you,” Cait hopefully admitted to the empty room. 

“ _I am a very easy person to miss,”_ sighed Killer Frost. 

Silence dawned on the pair. Caitlin sensed that KF was searching for the right way to put her emotions into words. Cait didn’t mind that her roommate didn’t always have the right thing to say. She appreciated that Kay took her time, and Caitlin couldn’t see a future where she wasn’t patient with her. After all, they shared a physical form; you can’t really trust anyone more than that, can you?

_“... You won’t ever have to do it again, Caity.”_ Blue blush surrounded their pale hands _. “Miss me, I mean. I’m not going anywhere—_ ” 

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Caitlin agreed. 

“ _Now look who’s being unserious.”_ Frost gave a dramatic scoff. They chuckled together before she wrapped their arms around their stomach. “ _I mean it, Caity. I got you.”_

Caitlin nodded their head. She unlocked their arms from around themselves, and instead let control of her right hand go. She could tell Frost seized it when that arm paled to a bumpy snow-white, and that blueness that was usually pink on the average human faded into existence again. 

“I know.” She said, lancing their fingers together. Caitlin smiled down at their cupped hands. “... And I’ve got you, Frost.”


End file.
